James P. Sullivan
James P. "Sulley" Sullivan is one of the main characters of Monsters At Work and protagonist of Monsters, Inc., and deuteragonist of Monsters University. He is Mike's best friend and roommate, the Top Scarer (until scaring stopped) and current CEO at Monsters, Inc. He will be voiced by his original voice actorJohn Goodman. Bio Sulley made it into the popular college Monsters University at age 18, and received his job not long afterwards and became a scarer, one of the best the company has ever seen in their many years of activity. He is best friends with Mike, who also served as Sulley's scare assistant. After an unexpected adventure involving getting a child back to her room, Sulley realized that it is better for the company to collect laughs instead of screams, so Sulley now became the head of the company and changed the main role to collecting laughs. Personality Sulley is nice, outgoing, brave, intelligent, selfless, humble, even-tempered, confident, and caring. He appears to be popular among the other employees. In the first film, although his job is to scare children, Sulley makes efforts to befriend Boo and then goes to extreme measures to protect her from Randall and trick Mr. Waternoose into confessing to attempting to kidnap children. It is Sulley who realizes that making children laugh is a far better way to produce energy than making them scream, thus solving Monstropolis' energy crisis. Sulley is also very loyal to Mike, going so far as to lend him "odorant" and making reservations for him at an exclusive restaurant on Celia's birthday. Sulley also tries to cover for Mike when he realizes he forgot to turn in his paperwork. In return, he relies on Mike to help him in his madcap efforts to keep Boo safe. When Mike protests, Sulley chooses to help Boo over appeasing Mike's pride; his choice is justified when Mike later changes his mind and comes to help him and Boo. Appearance Sulley is a huge monster, measuring 7’8" and weighing 766 lbs according to both of his Scare Cards. He physically resembles a humanoid bear, and his body is covered in light teal fur, with the stomach area’s fur being a light shade of blue. He also has purple polka dots, which are part of his fur’s colour scheme. It is not known what color Sulley’s skin is, but his palms imply that his skin is generally the same color as his fur. On both sides of Sulley’s temple lay a pair of whitish beige, devilish horns. His limbs are muscular, and his two arms are significantly longer than his two legs. Sulley has four fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot, with thick and sharp brown lion claws being present on all of his digits. He has a pair of blue eyes, with eyebrows of a darker teal to compliment them. Sulley’s mouth hides a set of large, sharp lion teeth. He also has a big reptilian tail with a line of brownish spikes that starts from his stubby neck. Sulley is also one of the few monsters with a visible nose; in his case, it is a stretched out, cone-like nose with a similar colour to his eyebrows. It overall resembles the nose of a lion. While Sulley’s physical traits are overall the same between both movies, he is noticeably thinner and shaggier in Monsters University, y, with a mullet-like cowlick on the top of his head. Scare Stats *'Score:' 100,021 *'Scaring Techniques:' Letting out a Jumanji Lion Roar *'Height:' 7'8" *'Weight:' 766 lbs. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Students of Monsters University Category:Monsters, Inc. workers Category:A to Z